


Afterglow

by wellwthmonica



Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: Aftercare, Ain't they like 17, Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, College, Dating, First Time, Fluff, Gay, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Leah's at the like ass end, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Marriage, Mushy, Non-Explicit Sex, Pizza, Post-Coital Cuddling, Repost because fuck life, The fluff queen is back, They barely talk about college, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Underage Drinking, Wine, marriage talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 02:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15620868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellwthmonica/pseuds/wellwthmonica
Summary: "It's a good sting." Bram smiles and Simon beams at him."You understand how I feel over here then, now go get the pizza." Simon lays back down, shooing him playfully. Bram disappears downstairs before coming back upstairs with the pizza and a bottle of wine. Simon crawls to the end of the bed, "I feel like we're a millennial couple living in an overpriced apartment in New York. Pizza and wine."OrrrrThe aftermath of a first time.OrrrrREPOST FOR THE THIRD FUCKING TIME





	Afterglow

**Author's Note:**

> I avoid writing porn line the "p" in porn stands for Pennywise.

Afterglow really is a thing. Simon feels light and airy on his boyfriend's bed, all stress from the past couple of weeks leaving. He watches lazily as Bram orders a pizza, shifting around just a little. He feels completely sated right now in his boyfriend's shirt and a pair of his own boxers, laying back against a mountain of pillows and comfortable blankets.

 

And Bram? He's practically glowing. He's sitting on the floor to give Simon the whole bed and the other can't stop staring. They're facing each other, but Bram's not looking at him so he has all the time in the world to stare.

 

"You're staring." Bram breaks the silence eventually and Simon can't even deny it.

 

"You're cute." Simon hums lazily, sitting up. He hugs his knees and notices Bram's staring at the bite on his shoulder. He smirks, "you did this."

 

"I know," he's blushing, "I wonder when it'll go away."

 

"Probably won't for a while," Simon laughs, "it's deep."

 

"Does it hurt?" Bram blinks and it's so innocent that it makes Simon want to hug him.

 

"Not as much as my ass does. But it's enjoyable pain." Simon shrugs, laying back down. He never thought he'd be saying anything like that so casually.

 

"Masochist."

 

"And you're a sadist. Does your back hurt?" Simon looks at him and he shrugs. Simon scratched his boyfriend's back up like a cat at the same time the other bit into his shoulder. They were showering when Simon noticed, angry red lines against dark skin.

 

"It's a good sting." Bram smiles and Simon beams at him.

 

"You understand how I feel over here then, now go get the pizza." Simon lays back down, shooing him playfully. Bram disappears downstairs before coming back upstairs with the pizza and a bottle of wine. Simon crawls to the end of the bed, "I feel like we're a millennial couple living in an overpriced apartment in New York. Pizza and wine."

 

"Well," Bram leans back against the bed and Simon hugs his shoulders loosely, "that could actually happen."

 

"Unless we end up in Pennsylvania."

 

"Of course." Bram hands him a slice of pizza and opens the bottle, drinking from it. "Good?"

 

"That sounds very sexual now," Simon hums, sated with the pizza. Hawaiian is something he came to enjoy due to the boy in front of him, "but yes."

 

"Hmm, dirty boy." Bram chuckles, finally eating himself, "but if that's the case, you ruined my name for me. Or made it better actually, I never actually liked it."

 

"Why not?" Simon giggles softly, already guessing the reason. It's either religious or presidential.

 

"It was something along the lines of overly religious Jewish people loving my dad's commitment to Judaism and, 'No one ever have kids with Abraham, he'll probably try to sacrifice your first born for the greater good.' It doesn't bother me much now, but I was impressionable elementary to middle school." Bram eats the crust that Simon doesn't eat while Simon giggles into the bottle of wine. He smirks, "Why did I know you'd find that funny?"

 

"Because you know me too well. But just for you, I'll moan your name as much as you want." Simon kisses his cheek and Bram grins.

 

"As much as I make you." He corrects and Simon blushes, hiding his face in the other's shoulder. 

 

"You certainly made me today. Now you can brag about it." Simon teases and Bram laughs.

 

"Everyone besides probably Nick aren't virgins. It's not an accomplishment. The soccer team is literally worse than the football team." Bram chuckles and Simon shrugs.

 

"Now you're a slut like the rest of them. You're welcome." Simon giggles and Bram laughs again. Simon likes his laugh, it's soft and so perfectly him.

 

"I have no shame in that." 

 

"Good, because no one wants to deal with an inexperienced virgin." Simon laughs and Bram chuckles, kissing him softly. They haven't kissed in a while--being at least an hour for them--so Simon melts into it almost instantly. They taste like more wine than pizza, but it's enjoyable. Simon likes these kisses, soft and innocent and perfect. Don't get him wrong, slow, deep kisses are absolute heaven when timed right. When they're cuddling and getting a little more handsy than usual, those kisses are perfect. The results of those kisses are also perfect, as proven today.

 

Bram pulls back from the kiss and just looks at him for a little bit before poking one of his cheeks. Simon giggles and licks his finger when he pulls away. Bram gasps, "Rude."

 

"Licking is not as rude as biting." Simon gestures to the blooming bruise on his shoulder and his boyfriend groans, blushing.

 

"You're not going to let me live that down." 

 

"I am writing it on your tombstone. It'll say, 'Abraham Louis Greenfeld-Spier, the man who became a vampire during sex' with Dracula in one of the corners." Simon grins and Bram snorts.

 

"I'm glad you've decided on us taking each other's last name." Bram leaves a little kiss on his chin and Simon giggles again.

 

"Because I know how you are, you greedy monster." Simon jokes and Bram giggles softly.

 

"It's not greedy to keep the one you love all to yourself." He smiles fondly and Simon blushes, pouting.

 

"You're so romantic." Simon sighs, tracing little patterns against his boyfriend's chest idly. He's getting sleepy and both of them can tell.

 

"Not really. I just love you." Bram picks him up and puts him at the top of the bed again with all the pillows. Simon cuddles into them immediately, watching his boyfriend get back up and finish the bottle of wine before hiding it in a random shoe box. Drowsiness is one thing, but drunk drowsiness is a whole different battle.

 

"I love you too." Simon mumbles, reaching for him sleepily. Bram cuddles into his hold, maneuvering around so that Simon's head was on his chest. The other doesn't even complain, closing his eyes for a little while before gasping softly and reaching for his phone. He sends out a quick text and turns his ringer off before setting it back down.

 

"What'd you just do?" Bram mumbles into his hair and Simon smiles sleepily.

 

"Nothing. Just had to text Leah something. Now sleep." And the both of them sleep.

 

 **Simon, 8:30pm** : So, I lost my virginity.

 

 **Leah, 11:30pm** : YOU DID WHAT

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are appreciated, but not forced.


End file.
